What if – A Sign
by Leticia Marques
Summary: E se, durante a carona que Gabriel dá a Molly, algo acontecesse entre eles? - O/S baseada no livro "Halo" de Alexandra Adornetto.


"_Ele não deu nenhum motivo para você achar que alguma coisa pode acontecer, deu?"_

"_Ainda não. Continuo esperando um sinal."_

_Quando chegou a hora de Molly ir para casa, já estava escurecendo. Gabriel, educadamente, ofereceu-se para levá-la de carro._

"_Não precisa," disse ela, não querendo ser um estorvo. "Vou a pé mesmo. Não é longe._

"_Não posso permitir isso," respondeu Gabriel, pegando a chave do jipe. "A rua não é lugar para uma jovem a esta hora da noite."_

_Gabriel não era o tipo de pessoa com quem dava para discutir, então Molly apenas piscou e me deu um beijo de despedida._

"_Um sinal!" sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de seguir Gabriel até o carro._

Eu mal conseguia me controlar de tanto nervosismo. Tinha certeza que Gabe podia perceber a minha perna que não parava de balançar desde que entramos no seu carro. Tudo bem que ainda estávamos na mesma rua, mas não tinha como ele não ter percebido. Quer dizer, ele estava percebendo, não era? Ele tinha olhado na minha direção assim que ligou o motor, mas talvez tenha sido mesmo apenas para se certificar de que eu estava usando o cinto de segurança. Talvez ele não tenha feito aquilo porque queria arrumar uma desculpa para olhar para mim.

_Não, Molly. Pare com isso! Você está determinada e vai em frente!_ A voz decidida na minha mente gritou, me obrigando a manter o foco naquilo que eu queria. _Nada de recuar por meras suposições._

É isso aí! Comecei, agora vou até o fim. Mas era melhor fazer alguma coisa logo, porque o percurso até a minha casa não levaria mais que cinco minutos.

"Então, como está sendo lá na escola, com as aulas e tudo mais?" perguntei, mas logo me chutei mentalmente por fazer uma pergunta tão banal.

"Tudo tranquilo. Os alunos são muito talentosos," ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

"Que bom." Precisava pensar em algo mais impactante, que prendesse sua atenção e mostrasse o que eu queria. "Soube que sua aula é basicamente composta de garotas. O que me deixa intrigada é não saber se elas estão lá pela música ou pelo professor." Acrescentei um sorriso ao final, apenas para não soar como se estivesse acusando-o, e funcionou, porque ele riu de leve.

"Tenho certeza de que é pela música," Gabriel falou, olhando de soslaio para mim, ainda mantendo aquele suave sorriso. Ele parecia tanto com um anjo que me deixou momentaneamente sem fôlego.

Não importava o que Beth dizia sobre seu irmão, eu tinha certeza de que ele não poderia ser assim tão desprovido de emoções. Não com um sorriso daquele.

"Se eu não fosse tão ruim com qualquer instrumento, pode ter certeza de que participaria das suas aulas. E não seria pela música."

"Você é muito gentil, Molly."

Estávamos chegando à minha casa, e o desespero começava a tomar conta de mim. Quer dizer, eu já estava desesperada, mas agora estava tomando proporções alarmantes.

"Você me acha bonita, Gabriel?" perguntei de súbito, antes mesmo que conseguisse filtrar as palavras.

E se ele respondesse que não? Como faria para sair na rua depois daquilo? Me trancaria no meu quarto para o resto da minha vida, chorando até secar e apodrecer em cima da minha cama.

"Esquece, eu não deveria ter perguntado isso," falei apressada antes que ele respondesse. "Ali é a minha casa." Apontei para a casa amarela de dois andares mais à frente, embora fosse completamente desnecessário, porque todo mundo naquela minúscula cidade se conhecia e sabia onde cada um morava. Até mesmo a família Church que tinha acabado de chegar.

Gabriel estacionou no meio fio e inclinou a cabeça para olhar através da minha janela.

"As luzes estão apagadas. Acho que não tem ninguém em casa," ele comentou, voltando a se recostar no seu banco.

"É. Meus pais foram visitar meus avós na cidade vizinha. Devem estar chegando daqui a pouco."

"Você tem as chaves?"

"Hum... Não. Mas não tem problema. Vou ficar ali esperando nas escadas", falei simplesmente, apontando para os degraus da entrada, ladeados com os pequenos vasos de flores que minha mãe insistia em cultivar.

"Sozinha?"

"Eu faço isso o tempo todo. Relaxa," falei, fazendo menção de abrir a porta do carro para sair. "Obrigada pela carona, Gabriel."

"Espere, Molly," ele chamou, levando uma mão ao meu pulso, me detendo. Era agora que ele me puxaria para perto de si e diria que me amava, antes de me dar aquele beijo de final de filme, certo? "Eu vou ficar aqui com você até eles chegarem."

Tudo bem. Não era bem o que eu queria, mas era melhor do que ficar sozinha ali. Muito melhor.

"Tem certeza que não vai te atrapalhar?" perguntei apenas para não parecer muito afobada com aquilo.

"De jeito nenhum, Molly."

Voltei a me acomodar no banco do passageiro, tirando a mão da maçaneta, e logo meu coração disparou novamente, quando o silêncio se instalou dentro do carro. Duas vezes eu abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, apenas para romper aquele silêncio, e duas vezes a fechei, depois de pensar por um segundo e ver que ia acabar falando alguma besteira. Tinha certeza que o cotidiano das alunas na escola não era um assunto assim tão interessante para alguém culto como ele.

"A propósito," Gabe falou naquele seu tom baixo e envolvente, me fazendo girar o pescoço tão rápido na sua direção que quase o fez estalar "você é uma jovem muito bonita."

Se um dia eu já tinha conhecido o significado da expressão "dizer adeus ao mundo", ela nunca tinha feito tanto sentido para mim como naquele instante. Por um segundo, pensei mesmo que fosse morrer ao ouvir aquilo. Meu coração deu um pulo tão forte no meu peito que chegou a doer.

"E é incrível com Bethany também," ele continuou, olhando para mim com a expressão indecifrável. "Obrigado por ser tão gentil com a minha irmã."

"É só assim que você me vê então?" perguntei antes que pudesse refrear as palavras, minha respiração entrecortada. "Como a amiguinha da sua irmã mais nova?"

"Sua amizade é muito importante para ela, Molly."

"Então, se eu não fosse amiga de Beth, você nunca teria olhado para mim, não era?"

Seu cenho franziu de leve, mas foi tão rápido que eu quase perdi o movimento, sua expressão logo voltando àquela máscara indecifrável. E para minha completa frustração, ele desviou o olhar do meu, passando a observar a rua à frente, fracamente iluminada pelos postes e pela pouca claridade do sol que estava quase desaparecendo.

"Responde, Gabriel," insisti, tomada por uma coragem súbita. Aquela carona tinha sido o sinal que tanto esperara e eu não ia desistir assim tão fácil. Ainda mais depois que ele dissera que me achava bonita.

"As coisas são um pouco diferentes para mim, Molly," ele falou com a voz calma, ainda sem me encarar.

"Diferentes como?"

Por um instante, eu achei que Gabe não fosse responder de novo. Levou quase um minuto para que ele voltasse a falar, quando eu já estava quase me irritando com o silêncio.

"Eu aprecio demais a sua amizade com Bethany. Ela estava insegura em vir para esse lugar e você fez um bem enorme para ela."

"Dá para parar de falar na sua irmã?" pedi irritada, me voltando um pouco na sua direção. "Estou querendo saber outra coisa, e acho que você sabe bem o que é."

"O que eu estou querendo dizer, Molly," Gabriel falou com a voz um pouco mais firme, mas ainda suave de alguma forma "é que eu não vejo você dessa forma. Não te vejo da forma que você quer."

Toda a agitação que estava me motivando se esvaiu por completo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. A esperança que aquele sinal tinha me dado foi para o ralo. A vontade que eu tinha era sair correndo daquele carro e me trancar no meu quarto para sempre. Ou até eu convencer minha mãe a mudar de cidade. O único problema era o fato da casa estar fechada e eu estar sem chaves. Isso e a certeza que eu tinha de que Gabriel não me deixaria ficar sozinha se eu pedisse para que ele fosse embora.

"Sinto muito se em algum momento fiz você pensar que eu poderia..."

"Por favor, não fala nada," pedi, interrompendo suas palavras que deveriam ser de consolo, mas que só serviram para aumentar a dor no meu peito. Agora era a minha vez de evitar seu olhar, e eu me limitei a olhar para a minha casa através do vidro da janela do carro, mas sem realmente enxergar. Sentia as lágrimas embaçando minha vista e me obriguei a respirar fundo para tentar contê-las. Seria humilhante demais chorar na sua frente.

Mas foi impossível continuar controlada quando senti sua mão pousando no meu ombro, numa fraca tentativa de me confortar, e que serviu exatamente para o contrário.

No segundo seguinte eu estava soluçando, meu rosto escondido nas minhas mãos, ainda esperando que ele não me visse chorar, apesar do barulho que eu fazia.

Para minha surpresa, ao invés de se afastar como a maioria dos caras faziam ao ver uma mulher chorar, Gabe me puxou contra seu peito, me abraçando com força. Mas é claro que ele não iria se afastar. Gabriel não era um cara qualquer. Ele era especial. E era por isso que eu estava tão apaixonada por ele.

Sem conseguir exercer qualquer resistência, me deixei ser abraçada, enterrando meu rosto no seu peito, ignorando totalmente o fato de que estava molhando sua camisa branca com as minhas lágrimas. E quando ele passou a acariciar meus cabelos, eu me aconcheguei ainda mais ao seu peito, chegando ao ponto de agarrar sua camisa com as mãos, como se temesse que ele pudesse se afastar.

Durante aqueles minutos em que eu tentava me acalmar, respirando fundo e ainda assim deixando várias lágrimas escaparem, Gabriel nada falou. Ele não pediu desculpas novamente ou tentou me confortar com palavras, respeitando o meu pedido de silêncio. Não sei se conseguiria manter a pouca compostura se ele falasse alguma coisa.

Não sei bem quanto tempo se passou, mas quando me senti quase completamente controlada, a noite já tinha caído por completo. Ainda assim, não consegui me afastar do seu corpo quando as lágrimas cessaram. E como Gabriel não fez nenhuma menção de querer seu espaço de volta, continuei ali, sendo abraçada por ele, nós dois agora observando a rua escura, seu braço envolvendo meus ombros como um casulo de proteção.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no quanto fui estúpida ao pensar que um homem como Gabriel pudesse se interessar em alguém sem graça como eu. Era ridículo, para se dizer o mínimo. Ele tinha dezenas de garotas lindas caindo aos seus pés na escola. Podia ter qualquer uma delas. Embora não achasse que esse fosse o caso. Gabe era um homem, afinal. Ele, sem dúvida, queria uma mulher ao seu lado. Uma mulher de verdade. Talvez alguma das professoras da escola, ou do grupo de voluntárias. Ele podia ter qualquer uma delas. Isso se já não tivesse. Quem garantia, afinal, que Gabriel não estivesse saindo com alguém? Tudo bem que Beth tinha garantido que esse não era o caso, mas ela podia apenas não estar bem informada. Se fosse isso, e eu descobrisse quem era a pessoa, talvez pudesse fazer algo a respeito. Não contra ela nem nada do tipo, é claro. Mas poderia observar bem que tipo de mulher atraía Gabriel, e talvez ficar assim um pouco parecida com ela.

"Você está saindo com alguém?" perguntei de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem, agradecendo ao fato de que ele não podia ver meu rosto.

"Não," ele respondeu calmamente, não parecendo se abalar com a minha pergunta.

"Nenhuma das mulheres de Venus Cove te despertou interesse?"

"Como disse antes, Molly, algumas coisas são diferentes para mim." Sua voz estava relaxada, mas eu conseguia sentir uma leve entonação diferente. Quase como se ele estivesse forçando aquele relaxamento. "Não estou alheio às tentativas de algumas moradoras tentarem chamar a minha atenção, mas simplesmente não as vejo dessa forma."

"Como mulheres?" Me afastei dele mesmo sem querer, mas apenas porque precisava olhar nos seus olhos naquele momento, quando uma constatação me atingiu. E quando Gabriel assentiu de leve, tive que levar uma mão à boca para evitar soltar alguma exclamação ou pior: um palavrão. "Você é gay?"

Estava quase implorando internamente para que ele risse da minha cara e dissesse o quão absurdo aquilo soava, mas, para meu completo espanto, Gabriel se manteve impassível, enquanto eu estava completamente chocada à sua frente.

Não podia ser!

"Eu não sou gay, Molly," ele falou calmo, finalmente um suave sorriso querendo despontar nos seus lábios. Então ele achava mesmo aquilo um absurdo. "Apenas não estou focado em... relacionamentos no momento."

"Ah, qual é, Gabe!" exclamei, recomposta do susto desnecessário. "Todos os homens, mesmo sem querer, estão focados em relacionamentos, seja lá para qual propósito for."

"Eu não," ele falou simplesmente, sem se abalar. "Não sou como os outros, Molly."

Mordi os lábios, encarando-o.

"É, eu sei que não," murmurei, focada apenas nos seus olhos azuis. "Você é diferente. Especial," completei, erguendo uma mão para tocar seu rosto perfeito, que mais parecia ter sido esculpido por um anjo, de tão lindo que era.

Por um segundo apenas, um brilho diferente passou por seus olhos. Foi realmente rápido, mas eu estava bem atenta, então vi nitidamente quando seus olhos deixaram transparecer o contentamento por aquele simples toque, quando meus dedos percorreram seu rosto suavemente. Ali estava a prova de que eu precisava. Gabriel não era, de forma alguma, como o anjo de pedra do jardim que Beth tinha comparado. E por mais que ele dissesse que não estava focado em relacionamentos, isso não o impedia de sentir falta de companhia. Afinal, Gabe era apenas um homem, apesar de tudo.

Sem me conter, e levada pelo impulso do que tinha visto nos seus olhos, me aproximei um pouco, deixando nossos rostos bem próximos. Para minha segunda frustração do dia, ele desviou o rosto antes que conseguisse alcançar sua boca. Por um instante pensei em recuar e parar de insistir, mas foi só lembrar do brilho nos seus olhos para continuar avançando, deixando meus lábios encostarem no seu rosto, beijando sua face.

Senti seu corpo enrijecer de forma quase imperceptível quando desci os beijos para o seu pescoço. E ali estava outra demonstração do quão homem ou do quanto ele podia sentir quanto qualquer outra pessoa. A medida que fui beijando seu maxilar e pescoço, sua pele ia arrepiando contra meus lábios.

"Molly, não faça isso." Eu queria muito que a sua voz tivesse soado rouca como nos livros apaixonantes que tanto me envolviam, mas ele falou de forma direta, embora não dura, apenas soando como o calmo Gabriel de sempre.

"Sei que você gosta disso," assegurei, interrompendo os beijos só por um segundo, mas logo voltando a atenção ao seu pescoço.

"Não estou aqui para isso. É errado," ele falou naquele mesmo tom.

Não sei se o que me motivou mais a continuar foi o fato de ele não ter negado que estava gostando, ou o fato de Gabriel não ter tentado me afastar em momento algum. Ele poderia, se quisesse, mas não parecia querer.

"Você não é meu professor, Gabe. Não vejo motivo algum para isso ser errado. Além do mais," continuei, me afastando um pouco para encará-lo na pouca luz que entrava pelo carro "eu não vou contar a ninguém."

Tornei a me aproximar, mais uma vez tentando buscar por seus lábios, mas ele virou o rosto novamente. Soltei o ar exasperada, mas me contentei em voltar a beijar seu pescoço, me atrevendo um pouco mais ao pousar uma mão sobre seu peito.

Gabriel continuava estático ao meu lado, não fazendo movimento algum para me tocar de volta. Nem mesmo quando passei a usar a língua ele se moveu. A não ser que se conte um leve estremecimento com o movimento. Mas quando desci minha mão pelo seu abdômen, fazendo menção de descer mais, sua mão cobriu a minha, me detendo.

"Acho melhor esperarmos pelos seus pais lá fora," ele sugeriu, se afastando um pouco, tornando impossível que eu continuasse beijando-o.

"Está frio lá fora," retruquei, voltando completamente ao meu banco.

Ainda assim, Gabriel saiu do carro, dando a volta por trás do veículo e abriu a porta para mim, estendendo uma mão para me ajudar a descer do jipe. Sem esconder a frustração, bufei irritada e desci sem aceitar sua ajuda, indo direto para os degraus da entrada da casa, onde sentei, jogando minha mochila de lado.

Ele veio tranquilamente até onde eu estava e sentou ao meu lado, apoiando os braços em seus joelhos dobrados.

Lançando um olhar ao redor para me certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto – embora fosse uma atitude sem fundamento, levando em conta que aquela rua vivia deserta a essa hora, com as famílias se preparando para jantar dentro das suas casas quentes –, levei uma mão ao seu braço, acariciando-o de leve antes de descer pela sua perna, tocando sua coxa por cima da calça jeans.

"Pare com isso, Molly," ele pediu, e seu tom firme por pouco não me fez recuar.

"Você precisa relaxar, Gabe," murmurei, me aproximando mais dele e puxando sua mão, fazendo-a repousar sobre a minha coxa, voltando logo a atenção para a dele. "Não diz que você não gosta disso, porque não vou acreditar."

Enquanto continuava deslizando minha mão por sua coxa, levei a mão livre até a sua sobre a minha perna, guiando-o para que ele me tocasse também. Virei um pouco o corpo na sua direção, ficando quase completamente de frente para ele, o movimento fazendo com que a sua mão chegasse bem perto da minha virilha.

Tombei o rosto, apoiando minha testa no seu ombro, e fechei os olhos por um instante. Era um pouco estranho ter que ser eu a fazer tudo, tendo Gabriel completamente parado ao meu lado, mas só o fato dele se deixar guiar já era algo a se comemorar.

E o que eu ia fazer a seguir determinaria se ele estava mesmo gostando, ou se estava ficando ali apenas para não me chatear. Se Gabriel se afastasse, eu pararia. Do contrário, nada me faria recuar.

Respirando fundo, ainda com a testa apoiada em seu ombro, subi mais com a minha mão em sua coxa, chegando à sua virilha, passando por ela sem parar, tocando-o diretamente sobre seu membro por cima da calça. Levei apenas um segundo para processar o que senti sob a minha palma, soltando um suspiro antes de deslizar minha mão por toda sua extensão, que, surpreendentemente ou não, estava dura.

"Não deveria estar me sentindo assim," ele falou, pela primeira vez em um tom baixo, quase como se falasse sozinho. "Não devo me desviar do que importa."

"Você é apenas um homem, Gabe," sussurrei, apoiando o queixo no seu ombro, observando seu perfil envolto nas sombras. "E está há algum tempo sozinho."

"É isso que você não entende, Molly," Gabriel me cortou, ainda falando baixo, mas levantou de súbito, quase me fazendo perder o equilíbrio, já que estava apoiada no seu corpo. "Eu não sou como os outros e não estou aqui para me divertir. Preciso me manter focado nas coisas que realmente importam."

"Como o quê, por exemplo? Ser professor em tempo integral?" retruquei, me acomodando melhor nas escadas, e apoiei meu queixo nos braços dobrados sobre os joelhos, observando enquanto ele se afastava um pouco, parando em pé à minha frente, mas de costas para mim.

"Minha família e eu não viemos para essa cidade para nos envolver com alguém," ele respondeu, não necessariamente à pergunta que eu havia feito.

"Beth está com Xavier. Você é contra o relacionamento deles?"

"Bethany é jovem. Ainda tem tempo para aprender com seus erros."

"Você só tem vinte anos, Gabe. Não é como se fosse um velho."

"Você não me conhece."

"É o que estou tentando fazer aqui. Mas você não está deixando."

Vi quando ele se voltou na minha direção, me observando por um tempo, mas nada falou. Lentamente, Gabriel tornou a se aproximar, se abaixando à minha frente num movimento tão gracioso que me deixou levemente hipnotizada. Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas se interrompeu quando sua mão pousou sobre o meu braço descoberto pela camisa sem mangas.

"Você está gelada." Apenas dei de ombros, mantendo o olhar no seu rosto, e vi ali nos seus olhos um rápido momento em que ele parecia pensar no que fazer ou falar. Sem nenhuma palavra, Gabriel tornou a se erguer, mas dessa vez pegou minha mão na sua, pedindo para que eu o seguisse.

Novamente ele abriu a porta do jipe para mim, e eu entrei, achando que voltaríamos a conversar no seu interior quente e privado, mas Gabriel se manteve do lado de fora, apoiado ao banco onde eu estava sentada.

"Não vai entrar?"

"Não estou com frio," ele respondeu apenas.

"Não mesmo, ou tem medo de ficar dentro do carro comigo?" perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. E a sua falta de resposta era a confirmação que eu precisava. Bufando mais uma vez, girei o corpo com a intenção de sair do carro, mas seu corpo estava bloqueando o caminho, de forma que tudo que consegui fazer foi ficar de frente para ele. "Me deixa sair."

"Não," ele falou ao mesmo tempo que meneava a cabeça.

Ora, tudo bem. Se ele queria ficar ali, melhor para mim.

"Tem certeza que não vai sair?" perguntei, tornando a arquear uma sobrancelha. Gabriel continuou parado à minha frente. Mordi os lábios para evitar abrir um sorriso, me acomodando melhor no banco do passageiro, sentando na ponta do banco, deixando-o entre as minhas pernas.

Antes que ele conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação, envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, puxando-o para perto, e cobri sua boca com a minha.

O problema é que Gabriel não me beijou de volta. E não foi por falta de insistência. Eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dele, deslizei minha língua entre seus lábios, mordisquei seu lábio inferior, mas ele continuava parado, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Até mesmo seus olhos permaneceram abertos, me encarando sem demonstrar qualquer mudança.

Naquele instante, ele estava mesmo parecendo com o anjo de pedra que ficava no jardim da sua casa.

Soltando o ar que estava prendendo, tombei a cabeça sobre o seu ombro, continuando a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço. Estava prestes a pedir desculpas e me afastar, quando senti seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, me abraçando de volta.

Suspirei novamente, deixando-o me abraçar, puxando meu corpo de leve contra o seu, e relaxei por um instante. Apenas o suficiente para ter uma nova ideia.

Enquanto ele estava ali me abraçando, tirei uma das mãos do seu pescoço, deslizando-a pelo seu peito, e desci direto para o seu quadril.

"Molly, não," Gabriel pediu, tentando recuar, mas o segurei firme pela nuca, mantendo-o parado.

"Shhh... Apenas relaxa, Gabe," sussurrei contra o seu ouvido, continuando a tocar seu membro sobre sua calça.

"Não posso fazer isso."

"Não precisa fazer nada. Deixa que eu faço."

Ele tentou recuar mais uma vez, mas parou no instante em que apertei seu membro sobre o tecido, ao senti-lo ficando rijo mais uma vez. Voltei a pedir para que ele relaxasse, e dessa vez Gabriel realmente o fez, permitindo que eu o puxasse de volta para perto, nossos corpos quase colados, enquanto continuava a tocá-lo.

Seu membro ia ficando cada vez maior dentro da calça, estimulado apenas pela minha mão, e eu torci internamente para que meus pais demorassem bastante a chegar. Não tinha chegado tão longe para ser obrigada a parar agora. Porque alguma coisa me dizia que aquilo não era algo que eu conseguiria fazer novamente caso fossemos interrompidos.

Me atrevi a erguer a cabeça, procurando por seus olhos, encontrando-o me observando atentamente.

Apesar do brilho intenso que via nas suas íris, sua expressão continuava indecifrável. Acho que daria qualquer coisa naquele instante para ter o dom de ler mentes e saber o que ele estava pensando.

Mesmo com receio de que Gabriel fosse recuar, tirei a mão da sua nuca, deslizando-a pelo seu rosto, e sorri de leve quando ele continuou parado, apenas sentindo meus toques.

Sem parar um instante com a mão sobre o seu quadril, deslizei a outra até a sua boca, tocando seus lábios com o polegar.

"Posso te beijar?" perguntei insegura, temendo que ele fosse continuar estático caso tentasse de novo.

Para minha quase completa frustração, Gabriel permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo. Tempo suficiente para me fazer desistir de esperar sua resposta, logo partindo para o beijo, apenas cruzando os dedos para que, dessa vez, ele retribuísse.

Nos primeiros segundos que nossos lábios se encontraram, ele não fez qualquer menção de me beijar de volta. Mas antes que sequer pensasse em recuar, seus lábios entreabriram, movendo-se contra os meus. No segundo seguinte eu intensificava o beijo, suspirando ao senti-lo retribuindo no mesmo nível. Sua língua logo buscou pela minha, me fazendo perder o pouco fôlego que me restava, mas tudo em que eu pensava agora era beijá-lo.

"Vem para dentro do carro," chamei, quase sem ar, me afastando um pouco para respirar.

"Não, Molly. Já fomos longe demais," ele falou, recuando um pequeno passo, pela primeira vez sua voz soando completamente alterada, com tanta falta de ar quanto eu, e extremamente rouca, como eu tanto ansiara por ouvi-lo falando comigo.

"Vem, Gabe," tornei a chamar, ignorando suas palavras, e peguei sua mão na minha, fazendo-o me acompanhar quando eu deslizei para trás no banco, chegando até o do motorista. Mesmo parecendo um tanto relutante, ele me acompanhou, entrando também, e eu não perdi tempo em deslizar abaixo do seu corpo, deitando no banco, obrigando-o a ficar sobre o meu.

"Molly, nós não podemos," ele falou num tom firme, embora sua voz continuasse arfante, mas eu o ignorei, puxando-o pelo pescoço para um novo beijo. E dessa vez ele não demorou nem um segundo para retribuir.

Voltei a deslizar a mão pelo seu peito, chegando ao seu membro que continuava rijo, e logo me apressei a abrir o botão da sua calça. Não sei como consegui fazer tudo tão rápido, mas quando me dei conta, já estava com seu membro entre os meus dedos, dessa vez sem barreira alguma.

Pela primeira vez, ouvi um gemido estrangulado escapando da sua boca, e aquilo só me motivou a tocá-lo com mais pressão e mais rápido.

"Por favor, me diz que você tem camisinha aí", implorei, enquanto, com a outra mão, tentava abrir minha calça, mas fui detida pela sua mão.

"Nós não vamos fazer isso. Não vamos até o fim."

"Esquece um pouco a responsabilidade, Gabe."

"Eu não estou falando de responsabilidade. Se estivesse pensando nisso, nós nem estaríamos fazendo isso, Molly," ele falou, sua voz soando rouca e perfeita, e eu quase chorei de emoção quando, pela primeira vez, Gabriel tomou a iniciativa e cobriu meus lábios com os seus num beijo suave. "Mas não posso fazer isso. Eu _quero_, mas não posso."

Ele queria! Gabriel queria transar! Eu nem me importava do motivo que o impedia de fazer, mas só saber que ele queria fazer aquilo, e _comigo_, já era muito mais do que eu poderia sonhar.

"Mas não precisamos parar agora, não é?" perguntei, continuando a tocá-lo quando me dei conta de que tinha parado em algum momento durante a curta conversa.

Como resposta, Gabriel apenas me encarou por um instante, antes de ele mesmo levar a mão à minha calça, terminando de abrir os botões que eu havia começado. Por um instante cheguei a pensar que ele iria tirá-la desistindo da sua decisão de não transar, e até cheguei a erguer o quadril para facilitar o serviço, mas tudo que Gabe fez foi infiltrar uma mão pela calça, encontrando a calcinha que ele logo transpôs, me tocando sem barreiras, diretamente no meu ponto mais úmido.

Meu quadril voltou ao banco ao mesmo tempo que um gemido saía pela minha boca, um instante antes do seu novo beijo conter futuros sons.

Seus dedos se moviam rapidamente contra a minha intimidade, fazendo um prazer que eu nunca senti antes me dominar ao ponto de quase me fazer perder a cabeça. Já tinha esquecido que estava dentro de um carro, em frente à minha casa, em uma rua com várias casas ao redor. Tudo que conseguia lembrar era com quem estava, do prazer que ele estava me proporcionando e de retribuir.

Quando sua mão entrou mais pelas roupas, seu dedo brincando na minha entrada, meu quadril arqueou como se levado por instinto, buscando mais contato.

"Gabe, por favor," implorei, embora sem ser específica, porque tinha certeza de que ele sabia o que eu queria.

Mas ao invés de me penetrar com seus dedos, ele apenas voltou a tocar meu clitóris, agora com mais pressão, e ainda mais rápido, fazendo o prazer chegar a um ponto sem volta.

Gemi alto dessa vez, o som ecoando dentro do carro, sem a sua boca para contê-lo, quando ele passou a beijar meu pescoço como eu fazia antes com ele.

Passei a tocá-lo na mesma velocidade, seguindo seu ritmo, e o senti arfando contra a minha pele, fazendo um intenso arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

"Molly," ele gemeu ao meu ouvido, de alguma forma conseguindo ir ainda mais rápido com seus dedos, e eu fechei os olhos ao sentir o orgasmo se aproximando. Sua respiração ficou ainda mais entrecortada e pequenos gemidos escapavam da sua boca, quando senti seu membro pulsando na minha mão, antes do seu líquido escorrer pelo meu pulso e braço. No segundo seguinte, era o meu próprio corpo que explodia num orgasmo tão forte que me senti chegando a algo perto da inconsciência.

Quando tornei a abrir os olhos, tive certeza de que estava sonhando. Porque só isso explicava o fato de Gabriel estar brilhando como se o sol saísse dele, e as asas que tomavam boa parte do interior do jipe.

"Gabriel, o quê...?"

Mas antes que pudesse completar a pergunta, sua mão pousou no meu rosto num toque suave e extremamente quente, quase me queimando, mas de alguma forma sendo extremamente agradável.

"Você não vai lembrar de nada do que aconteceu aqui, Molly." Ouvia sua voz suave ao lado do meu ouvido, apenas um sussurro, mas que tomou minha total atenção. Nenhum som que vinha lá de fora existia mais. Apenas sua voz importava. "Me ofereci para te trazer em casa, você aceitou e eu te deixei aqui esperando por seus pais, porque precisava resolver umas coisas."

"Você nunca me deixaria aqui sozinha à noite," falei, achando um absurdo aquelas suas palavras.

"Eu queria ficar, mas você insistiu que não precisava e eu fui embora quando lembrei que tinha algo importante a fazer. É apenas disso que você vai lembrar."

De repente, as imagens foram ficando confusas na minha mente, borradas como um sonho antigo. Não tinha mais certeza do seu toque, seus beijos, da forma como seu corpo reagia ao meu. De alguma forma, aquelas suas palavras recentes fizeram sentido, e novas imagens surgiram na minha memória. Imagens dele parando em frente à minha casa, eu descendo do carro logo em seguida, vendo o jipe se afastando pela rua escura.

"Do que mais eu poderia lembrar?" perguntei confusa, franzindo o cenho. "Fiquei sozinha por um bom tempo até meus pais chegarem."

"Sinto muito por ter deixado isso ir tão longe, Molly," a voz suave soprando um ar quente contra o meu ouvido.

"Gabe? É você?" Tentei abrir os olhos, mas eles simplesmente se recusaram a obedecer. "Do que você está falando? E por que você está aqui comigo?"

"Não estou. Isso é apenas um sonho."

Finalmente consegui abrir os olhos, sentando de repente na minha cama, olhando em volta atordoada.

"Que sonho maluco," sussurrei para mim mesma, voltando a deitar. "Pare de sonhar com Gabriel, Molly. Você vai acabar enlouquecendo."

Mas ainda assim, por mais que tentasse voltar a dormir, não conseguia deixar de sentir seu cheiro, como se estivesse impregnado no meu corpo inteiro. O que seria impossível, porque ele nunca tinha ficado tão perto de mim assim a ponto de me passar seu perfume.

Acho que precisava dar um jeito de controlar meu vício naquele anjo de pedra.

**** FIM ****


End file.
